The Death of Jonouchi
by slowlyxfadingxaway
Summary: Jonouchi moves in with Yugi after his father beats him. A few days later, he dissapears. Where did he go and who took him? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Gi Oh characters, only my character Omari who will be in the story later on.  
  
Rating: R for language  
  
Pairings: Jonouchi/Honda {Weird, I know}, and Omari/Malik, and Yami/Yugi  
  
Anyways. On to the story!  
  
~Chapter 1: Moving out ~  
  
A small boy named Yugi walked down the street, heading to hic school. School...Hell on Earth. The place everyone hated, except Anzu...but no one cares about her. Anyways, the boy -finally- made it to the highschool. As he walked in, he was greeted by his two friends Jonouchi and Honda.  
  
"Hey Yug! How was your weekend?"  
  
The overly hyper Jou asked, bouncing up and down.  
  
"Fine Jono. How was yours?"  
  
Yugi smiled at Honda, who held onto Jonouchi's shoulders to keep him from bouncing.  
  
"Eh...it was alright...I guess..."  
  
Yugi frowned. His father probably beat him again.  
  
"You're lying to me Jou. And you know I can tell when you are lying."  
  
Jono sighed.  
  
"Alright. My father beat me."  
  
He started to shake, and Honda wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"On...I'm sorry Jou..."  
  
Jonouchi shook his head as Honda kissed his cheek.  
  
"Don't be Yug. It isn't your fault. It's mine."  
  
Honda sighed, still holding his shaking boyfriend.  
  
"Shh...it's alright Jono."  
  
Honda's soothing words didn't help Jou at all.  
  
"Jonouchi..."  
  
Yugi took one of Jou's hands and held it close to his own heart.  
  
"Jono. We all love you. There is no reason to be afraid. Why don't you move out and live with Honda?"  
  
Honda shook his head.  
  
"My parents wouldn't allow it."  
  
Yugi continued to hold Jou's hand.  
  
"Then he could live with me and Yami."  
  
Jonouchi's face brightened. He always wanted to sleep over Yugi's, but actually -live- there? It would be great!  
  
"Alright! Thanks Yug!"  
  
Yugi smiled and finally let go of Jou's hand.  
  
"You can move in today, if you like."  
  
Jonouchi nodded, and started bouncing.  
  
"Right after school, I'll pack and be over."  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"Alright. See you then. Bye!"  
  
Yugi ran off to find Yami while Jonouchi and Honda started making out.  
  
~After School ~  
  
Jonouchi packed up all his stuff, including a stuffed dog named Honda, and another stuffed cat named Yugi. {A/N: Aww! So cute! ^^;}  
  
"Finally. I'm finished."  
  
He smiled until his father walked into his room.  
  
"And you are going where?"  
  
Jonouchi narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I'm moving out. And I'm gonna live with Yugi."  
  
His father laughed.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere."  
  
Jonouchi picked up his things and walked past his father, who grabbed his arm.  
  
"You are -not- going anywhere Jonouchi."  
  
His father raised his hand to hit Jou, but Jonouchi kicked him in the crotch. His father doubled over, groaning.  
  
"You can't stop me."  
  
He walked out, heading to Yugi's  
  
~At Yugi's~  
  
It was 4:00 p.m, and Jonouchi wasn't there yet.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Yami walked into the living room and wrapped his arms around Yugi.  
  
"He'll be here, don't worry hikari."  
  
Yugi nodded just as the doorbell rand. Yugi ran to the door.  
  
"JOU!"  
  
Jonouchi laughed as Yugi clung to him. He kissed Yugi's forehead softly.  
  
"Sorry I was late. My father tried to stop me."  
  
Yugi let go of Jonouchi, his eyes growing wide.  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
Jonouchi shook his head.  
  
"No Yug, I'm fine."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"That's good Jonouchi"  
  
Jou whipped around to see Honda walking towards him in only boxers. Yugi giggled and walked away.  
  
"H-Hi Honda"  
  
Honda smirked  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
He reached Jono and wrapped his arms around him and kisssed him. Jou responded by wrapping his arms around Honda's neck and kissed back. After about a minute of kissing, they pulled away.  
  
"Wow. Maybe I should move out more often."  
  
Honda smiled.  
  
"Maybe you should."  
  
Jonouchi grinned and walked into the living room. Yugi and Yami were sitting on the couch making out. Yugi was stripped down to his boxers, and Yami was naked. Jonouchi giggled and cleared his throat. Yugi and Yami continued.  
  
"Horny bastards."  
  
Jonouchi squeaked as Honda grabbed his ass. Yugi and Yami walked upstairs, followed by Jonouchi and Honda. {No, Jonouchi and Honda are going to a seperate room.} ____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Me: W00t! My second fic! Go me!  
  
Angel: O.o; Did you have sugar hikari?  
  
Me: Nooooooo. -hides bag of sugar-  
  
Angel: LIAR!  
  
Duke: He is not! -holds Jack close to himself-  
  
Me: -blushes- Errrr.....  
  
Angel: O.O! He's MINE!  
  
Duke: MINE!  
  
Me: I'm both of yours.  
  
Angel and Duke: -grins evily- YAY! -drags Jack off-  
  
Me: ^^; Ummm...hope you enjoy the fic! I'm gonna go have some fun with 2 sexy guys. Bye! -gets dragged away- 


End file.
